SF-3 Lancer II Space Fighter (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual with sloght modification by me) The SF-3A Lancer II is a general-purpose space fighter designed for service aboard the space carrier ships of the RDF. Armed with two large cannons and long-range missile launchers, the Lancer II is well suited to battling at long distances typical in space. There were 78 manned Lancer II fighters stationed aboard the ARMD-01 Space Carrier when first Robotech War began in February 2009 and they were the first combat craft to participate in the war. Model Type - Lancer II Class - Space Attack Craft Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 220 Wing 100 Engines 120 ea Cockpit 75 Main Guns 80 ea Missile Launchers 50 ea Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Space - Mach 6.8 Range - 3400km in Space from reaction mass Robotech - as above but for up to 10 hours continuous use on 4 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 1.8m Length - 15.4m Width - 1.1m Weight - 9.3 tons Cargo - minimal survival gear Power System - Protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Long Range Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter Range - 3000m Damage - 2d6x10 per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 shots per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 50km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 at a tiem equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 H.E. air to air missiles each Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +10% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +10% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the unit. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infared imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 200 different enemy target types. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG